New Door's Opening
by poor-person27
Summary: An add on to the recent Silent Witness episode "Death's Door" H/N


Here's my first ever SW fic. It was inspired by a thought I'd had for a while and I've finally got round to writing. It acts as an add on to the most recently aired episode "Death's Door". I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Witness which is the property of the BBC. If I did there would be lots more Harry shower scenes and possibly even Harry and Nikki shower scenes lol

* * *

Leo sat in a bar just down the road from the lab, unwinding and getting to know Janet better after the Holly Farr incident and all that had happened because of it. The two were sat towards the back of the bar in a secluded section away from the hustle and noise of the main bar and what would later become a small dance area but still close enough that they could easily get up and get another drink. Leo had asked his two friends and colleagues to come out with them but had secretly been quite pleased when both had declined Nikki on the grounds of a previous commitment and Harry on the grounds that he wanted an early night. Leo wasn't sure if he was ready to move on from Cassie and Teresa yet but was willing to give it a go; especially since meeting Janet who was funny, kind and had proved she could be trusted.

Leo and Janet had been sitting talking for about an hour when two very familiar people walked through the entrance and headed straight for two free stools at the bar. Leo was about to wave at them to get their attention when he felt Janet's hand on his arm. "They look like they've got some things to sort out that would probably be better sorted without an audience." It was then that Leo noticed that the two were already in a deep and what look to be serious conversation judging by the looks on their faces.

"You're right." Leo said, "Besides what kind of second date would that be them at the table with us?" He said smiling and taking her hand in his.

Despite his promise to Janet that he would not spy Leo could not help but occasionally glance at his two colleagues every now and again. They were sat close together; probably so they could hear each other clearly over the noise of the music, in deep conversation not really paying attention to what was going on around them. As the evening turned into night and the bar filled steadily up with people it became harder for Leo to see his two friends for the throng of people at the bar. When he caught his next glimpse of them they both looked decidedly worse for wear; Nikki had her arm around Harry and was resting her head on his shoulder for support as the two of them laughed themselves silly in the way only very drunk people can at something one of them must have said. At this Leo chuckled, glad to see that Harry was getting back to normal and that their friendship had not been damaged by the past few days.

Leo and Janet left when the bar DJ appeared and started playing loud dance music; not really their idea of a good time. As they left Leo looked to the two, now familiar seats, to find them empty. He quickly scanned the dance floor and found his two friends in the middle of it, their bodies looking nearly fused together as they danced to the beat.

Whilst waiting at a taxi bay across the street from the bar Leo and Janet continued to chat. "Well it looks like your friends have sorted out their differences." Janet said gesturing to a young couple who had just stumbled out of the bar. Leo had to look twice to confirm that it was indeed Harry and Nikki as the couple in question were currently embroiled in a rather steamy kiss. Harry had Nikki against a wall and was kissing her passionately and from what Leo could see Nikki was returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm with her hands buried somewhere under Harry's shirt. Leo looked away embarrassed and hoped either the taxi would turn up soon or Harry and Nikki would move on. Luckily for Leo he got his wish as their taxi pulled up to take them home; blocking his view of the couple.

The next morning in the lab Leo was in his office reading over the new mail when Nikki entered. "Morning Nikki, did you have a good night last night?"

"Morning Leo. I did thanks; it actually turned out to one of the best nights I had in ages."

"Oh good, what did you end up doing, if you don't mind me asking?" At this moment Harry walked into the lab and joined them in the office.

"Morning, sorry I'm a bit late I overslept a bit this morning."

"Don't worry about it Harry, Nikki only got here a few minutes before you. We were just talking about what she did last night."

"Ah, yes, weren't you going out for a date with yet another wildly inappropriate man?" Harry asked grinning at Nikki.

"I was, and I think I've finally found a man that's more than appropriate." Nikki said glancing quickly at Harry, a look that did not go unnoticed by Leo but one chose to ignore as after all what the two got up to in their private time was none of his business.

"Well that's wonderful news, Harry and I will have to meet him and check that he's suitable of course. And Harry you seem much more like your normal self; I take it the early night did the trick?"

"Yes Leo, last night was just what I needed."

"Good, why don't the two of you go and finish up any outstanding paperwork for a bit whilst I get everything in order here."

Leo could hear his two colleagues talking quietly to each other in the adjacent room; most likely congratulating themselves on keeping their secret a secret from him; an idea that made Leo laugh. Leo walked out of his office intent on giving out cases and saw Harry had brought his chair round to Nikki's desk, the two of them sat as close together as physically possible, the two of them talking quietly whilst a largely forgotten file lay on the desk. Leo cleared his throat and the two jumped apart like naughty school children. Leo chose to ignore this and instead got on with case allocation; as he turned to leave he stopped and looked back.

"And another thing, the next time the two of you want to be..." Leo paused searching for the right word, "...intimate with each other could you please wait until you're alone and in private as most people really don't enjoy watching two people basically try to undress each other on the street." With that Leo left leaving his two very shocked colleagues in his wake.

Thanks for reading, I will be writing this from a Nikki/Harry POV which should be up some time this week, work load depending.


End file.
